moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nationality, Naturalisation, and Asylum Act
Nationality, Naturalisation, and Asylum Act, 631. AN ACT TO Resolve and revise the existing laws on the naturalisation of foreigners as citizens and subjects of the Realm, to make provisions in law for the granting of asylum, to maintain the appropriate legal safeguards for those foreign nationals resident in Stormwind under legitimate circumstances, and to uphold the functionality of passports. Authors: Lord Baldassar Partiger, Count of the Aspera Coast; Lord Adorlin Miller, 31st Count Eastwood Sponsors: Lady Caoghlan Astley, Baroness of Whiteshall; Be it enacted by the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Lords Spiritual and Temporal, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1 Repeal of antecedent legislation (1) The Passports and Citizenship Act, and its amendments, shall be repealed in its entirety upon the passing of this Act. (2) The Domestic Menaces Act shall be repealed in its entirety upon the passing of this Act. (3) The Quel’dorei Inclusion Act shall remain repealed in its entirety, as previously repealed in the Passports and Citizenship Act, upon the passing of this Act. 2 Institution and issuance of Crown Passports (1) The Ministry of Foreign Affairs shall be empowered to issue documents in the name of the Sovereign identifying the holder as a Stormwind national, entitled to all the protections that status affords, both at home and abroad, by the guarantee of His Majesty’s Government. (2) No Stormwind national who wishes to travel abroad shall be required to obtain a passport, however, they may do so if they believe that such is well advised, or if they are travelling to a state where such documents are required. 3 Definition of Stormwind nationality (1) A natural-born Stormwind national shall be defined as a person born having one or both parents be of Stormwind nationality. (2) A naturalised Stormwind national shall be defined as a person who, whilst not born to at least one Stormwind national parent, has gone through the process of naturalisation and has been approved by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. 4 Recognition and relative legal rights of foreign nationality (1) Subjects of a Grand Alliance government shall be regarded as nationals of their respective state, and shall be accorded fair and equitable treatment under the laws of Stormwind. (2) Subjects of a defunct or occupied nation of the Grand Alliance, or the former Alliance of Lordaeron, shall be regarded as nationals of their respective states (e.g. Lordaeronian), and shall be accorded equal status to those classified under Subsection 1 of this Section. (3) Exiled subjects of a nation who retain loyalty to the Grand Alliance, despite the perfidy of their country of origin, shall be regarded as a loyal exile (e.g. Thalassian Quel’dorei), and shall be accorded equal status to those classified under Subsections 1 and 2 of this Section. (4) Subjects of a neutral government shall be regarded as nationals of their respective countries (e.g. Dalaranian). The application of equal status for these citizens to those under Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section shall be guaranteed, unless later amended by Act of the House of Nobles. (5) Subjects of a sovereign organisation which holds no territory shall still be regarded as nationals of their sovereign organisations (e.g. subject of the Army of the Light). This applies both within and without the Grand Alliance. Those within the Grand Alliance shall retain equal status to those classified under Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section and those subject to a neutral sovereign organisation shall retain equal status under the caveats of Section 4. (6) Subjects of a Horde government or sovereign organisation shall be regarded as nationals of their respective states or sovereign organisations (e.g. Thalassian Sin’dorei). They shall not be entitled to the equal status retained for those classified under Subsections 1, 2, 3 and 5 of this Section. (7) Subjects of a Horde or neutral government or sovereign organisation who have applied for asylum in the Kingdom of Stormwind shall be regarded as asylum seekers and shall, unless rejected by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, be entitled to the equal status retained for those classified under Subsections 1, 2, 3 and 5 of this Section. If they are accepted, they become refugees and maintain that status. 5 Process of naturalisation to become a Stormwind national (1) A foreigner who wishes to apply for naturalisation as a Stormwind national must first have resided within the territory of the Kingdom of Stormwind for five years. (2) A foreigner who wishes to apply for naturalisation as a Stormwind national must also have the sponsorship of an existing Stormwind national of good standing. (3) The foreigner-applicant must pass a background check established by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. (4) The requirements of Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section do not apply to members of His Majesty’s Armed Forces. (5) The Lord High Chamberlain shall retain the prerogative power to waive the requirements of Subsections 1, 2 and 3 of this Section. (6) The Ministry of Foreign Affairs shall be required to pose a test of no less than twenty questions about Stormwind history and culture, and demonstrate proficiency of the Common language. The applicant shall be required to pass both. (7) The benchmark for success in the historical and cultural test shall be no less than 75%. (8) Common language proficiency shall be defined as a demonstrable capacity to communicate competently in the Common language to a degree judged sufficient to integrate into Stormwind society. (9) If the applicant is beneath their racial age of majority, then the Ministry of Foreign Affairs may waive the requirements of Subsections 6, 7, and 8 of this Section. 6 Process of the receipt of asylum as a refugee (1) A foreigner who wishes to apply for asylum must register themselves with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs immediately upon their entry into the Realm of Stormwind. (2) The asylum seeker must pass background checks established by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. (3) The Ministry of Foreign Affairs must approve the application for asylum for the asylum seeker to be granted refugee status. If they are rejected, they are liable to be deported. (4) The conditions that the Ministry of Foreign Affairs must consider when weighing an application for asylum are thus: (a) Whether the seeker would be endangered by return to their native state or sovereignty. (b) Whether the seeker would be able to integrate into society in Stormwind. © Whether the seeker’s entry into Stormwind would endanger Stormwind itself. (b) Whether the Kingdom is in a position where it is able to approve the application. 7 Short title and commencement (1) This Act shall be cited as the “Nationality, Naturalisation, and Asylum Act”. (2) The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents